


No vales mas que yo

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Luke, Sad Spencer, Spencer Reid need a hug, post 13x05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer se siente  triste y Luke quiere ayudarlo , no sabe cómo.





	No vales mas que yo

**Author's Note:**

> aclaro que quiero a Garcia pero se me hizo un poco injusto que Spencer no haya recibido alguna visita de Derek

Spencer se siente triste y Luke quiere ayudarlo , no sabe cómo. Después del 13x05  
—

Spencer se dirigió a casa, rechazó la invitación a la reunión, saber que Morgan había ido otra vez a verla le dolió,cuantos meses estuvo el en prision y no recibió ni una llamada o una carta o una palabra de aliento , fue a la tienda cerca de su casa y compró dos de whiskey y cuando llego prendió la televisión y sin preocuparse de usar un vaso empezó a beber 

Luke se quedo preocupado por Spencer sabia que el genio era muy sensible y por alguna razón se sintió incómodo en la reunión se disculpó y fue a buscar a Spencer, pasó por comida porque si lo conoce bien no habrá comido mientras esperaba le mando un mensaje Spencer lo vio pero no quiso contestar siguió mirando la televisión 

Luke tardo un poco en llegar con Spencer se demoraron con la comida y fue directo a su casa, ignoró los mensajes de Jennifer, a propósito dejo el teléfono en la guantera y bajo con la comida esperando que Spencer quisiera recibirlo 

Toco la puerta varías veces sabía que Spencer estaba ahí porque escuchaba el ruido de la televisión toco muchas veces el timbre estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el día si fuese necesario Spencer abrió la puerta, se había quitado la corbata y se dejó la camisa desabrochada 

-¿que quieres?-pregunto Spencer 

-estaba preocupado por ti y nadie me mando yo quise venir a verte-dijo Luke seguía en la puerta 

-véte no necesito a nadie, nadie se preocupa por mi-dijo Spencer y Luke suspiro presentía que ya estaba borracho o empezaba a estarlo Sp nacer se hizo a un lado y vio en la mesita una botella un poco vacía y el marco de una foto en el suelo suponía de quien era,Spencer iba a tomar la botella pero Luke la alejo

-ya tuviste suficiente-dijo el mayor y fue a servir la comida, observó el refrigerador y la despensa dado al trabajo que tenían nunca estaban en casa y la comida podría echarse a perder llevo los platos y Spencer estaba llorando. 

-ven-lo envolvió en sus brazos, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo como con su compañero anterior y Spencer lloró más

-yo estoy aquí contigo-dijo Luke y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que Spencer 

-no entiendo, porque no me busco, tiene vergüenza de mí?¿valgo menos que ella?-pregunto Spencer había recargado su cabeza en su hombro y Luke sentía que odiaba a Morgan por hacerlo sentir así, hacer que sus inseguridades regresaran y sabe que era el alchol lo que lo hacia hablar 

-sabes que nada fue tu culpa y ah sido un menso por no buscarte, anda vamos a comer, eres importante para mi -dijo Luke 

-Gracias Luke-dijo Spencer secándose las lágrimas sintiéndose un poco mejor por permitirse un poco de debilidad 

Se sentaron a comer y vieron una película Luke se quedo a dormir con el, esto podría ser el inicio de una bonita relación 

Fin


End file.
